Guerras Macias
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Se antes muitas dores os afastavam, agora todas suas guerras parecem ter um novo gostinho. Yaoi, Sasuke e Naruto. Shortfic, meio comédia meio qualquer coisa. o.õ


_Guerras Macias_

OoOoO

Sasuke poderia jurar pelo último ninja de Konoha que, céus, ele estava tentando de tudo para conseguir pregar os olhos; mas, na situação em que se encontrava, todo esforço não parecia ser de grande ajuda. Isto é, não que ele fosse de ter esse lado sensível e emotivo que ele nunca aparentara ter, no entanto, não acreditava que outro alguém nas suas condições seria capaz de dormir tranqüilamente com aquela criaturinha perfeita ali, aninhada em seus braços. (1)

Certo que, como pequenos namorados, não era a primeira nem a segunda vez que dormiam – ou pelos menos era isso o que ele supostamente deveria estar fazendo – assim, bem juntinhos. Só que isso não tinha de significar, necessariamente, que não pudesse emocionar-se com tal ato. Então, às vezes, ficava lá com seus olhos negros bem abertos, admirando aquela sua gracinha de koi loiro, ao passo que seu peito enchia-se de felicidade por estarem, finalmente, juntos.

Bem... Eventualmente acabava não conseguindo ir muito mais além com suas divagações porque... Naruto mexia-se demais!

...Isto é, não dá pra ficar perdido em pensamentos quando se é chutado e empurrado – ainda que inconscientemente – o tempo todo por um par de braços e pernas que não sossegam nem durante o sono. (2)

E, dito e feito: Naruto, que até então estava encostadinho em seu peito, meio agarrado à sua cintura, descansando calmante, passou a se remexer de um lado para o outro. Em questão de segundos já havia rolado para o lado contrário da cama, levando todo o cobertor, embrulhado em seu corpo, consigo.

Sasuke torceu o bico, por que será que isso sempre acontecia?

- Ei, Naruto! – sussurrou, bufando – Devolve essa coberta! – reclamou, puxando cuidadosamente para si.

Como se isso fosse útil... O menor não se soltaria assim tão facilmente e o moreno, desistindo de puxar a dita cuja, e ainda sentindo um certo frio, levou sua mão às costas do namorado, cutucando-o descaradamente:

- Hei!! Naruto, Naruto! Solta o edredom, ele é o único que não tá lavando! ... Ei, Naruto!!

Porém, o máximo que conseguiu arrancar do garoto foram alguns resmungos ininteligíveis. Sasuke arqueou uma sobrancelha, **ligeiramente **incomodado; apoiou melhor sua mão nos ombros do loiro e pôs-se a chacoalhá-lo:

- Ow, Naruto! Você não é o único que tá com frio!

- Nhaaa... – o corpo menor revolveu novamente, virando-se para o moreno. Preguiçosamente, dois grandes e sonolentos olhos azuis foram-se abrindo, demorando um pouco até reconhecerem a figura à sua frente. E, no instante em que o conseguiram, um grande sorriso tomou sua face – Ne, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke levou uma mão à testa, fechando momentaneamente suas orbes negras e tentando controlar o forte instinto que teve de agarrar aquele menino e enchê-lo de beijinhos. Se Naruto não fosse tão... tão... ok, ok, fofo, ele o confessava em sua consciência, não haveria problemas para lhe dar uma bronca por furtar, toda santa noite que passavam juntos, o cobertor para si – e não apenas isso: ele ainda o empurrava, sempre, para a beiradinha da cama – no entanto, com o pequenino mantendo aquela carinha meiga e um sorriso capaz de iluminar uma cidade inteira, era difícil para ele concluir sua bronca. (3)

Por fim, emburrou-se: a culpa era toda do loiro! Afinal, ele que vinha com esse jeitinho puro e o desestabilizava todo! Assim, levantou-se da cama:

- Nada. – respondeu, meio seco, saindo do quarto.

O menor sentou-se na cama, esfregando um olho, um tanto quanto confuso com a atitude do outro. Por que ele lhe tratara com aspereza? Será que havia feito algo de errado...? Não, isso não era possível... Desde o desastre do macarrão há duas semanas, quando ele acidentalmente estragara o prato que prepararam para levar à festa surpresa de aniversário de Sakura – ainda que, de certa forma, a culpa fora mais de Sasuke do que sua, já que fora o maior quem "fantasiara coisas impróprias" com a sua pessoa e o "atacara" justamente quando ele preparava o macarrão... ou, ex-macarrão... – que ele não aprontara algo que pudesse irritá-lo.

Deixando de lado suas dúvidas, decidiu esclarecer essa história de uma vez, pois, talvez o moreno não soubesse, mas o pequeno não podia tornar ao sono se havia algo que pudesse estar afligindo seu amante. Vestindo sua pantufa de sapinho, apressou-se corredor a fora, encontrando a luz da pequena e aconchegante cozinha da casa que dividiam acesa.

Viu Sasuke bebendo da água gelada que guardavam na geladeira e aproximou-se lentamente.

- Sasuke-kun...? Não vai voltar pra cama? – perguntou, utilizando o máximo de sutileza sua possível.

O maior notou a inocência de seu pequenino, contudo, ainda estava incomodado. Não era justo que ele fosse sempre a primeira ponta da corda a estourar! Isto é, se alguém era culpado por sua fraqueza em ceder a Naruto todas as vezes, este alguém era o próprio loirinho! Sim, muito culpado, que vinha sempre com sua carinha sapeca e seu tom alegre, deixando-o completamente desnorteado e suscetível a ceder a qualquer mínimo gesto ou fala de seu koi.

- Já vou. – respondeu, por fim, de qualquer maneira. E, com firmeza, abandonou o copo sobre a mesa, devolvendo a jarra de água para a geladeira.

Sem muita mais paciência, passou pelo garoto e tornou a caminho do quarto. No cômodo, ficara um Naruto pasmo pelo modo indiferente como fora tratado. Não que já tivesse se esquecido do jeito emburrado de seu namorado, só não esperava que ele fosse ter uma crise de irritação àquela hora da madrugada! A princípio, ficou contrariado com essa do moreno e, apagando a luz da cozinha, voltou ao quarto, onde encontrou o belo garoto virado de lado na cama, envolto pelo cobertor.

Deitou-se na cama também, em silêncio, a mirar o teto branco da habitação. Conhecendo aquele com quem decidira compartilhar sua vida, sabia que a natureza de Sasuke não o permitiria abrir a boca para desabafar o porquê de estar assim. Então, esforçando-se ao máximo, pôs-se a pensar em como deveria prosseguir. Porém, isto tudo dependeria da causa que o levara a se enfezar... a qual lhe era totalmente desconhecida e que, por mais que forçasse seus neurônios a trabalhar, não conseguiria desvendar às três horas da madrugada.

Desse modo, sua óbvia inquietação o levou a querer descontar, de alguma forma, sua carga de energia acumulada pela frustração de suas vãs tentativas de se conciliar com o outro antes que este caísse em sono. E, a forma que encontrou para tal foi agarrar fortemente seu travesseiro e, zás, dar uma boa bordoada na figura que ocupava o lado esquerdo do colchão!

Instantaneamente Sasuke arregalou os olhos, surpreso pelo golpe inesperado. Ajoelhou-se em questão de segundos, encarando furioso o loiro à sua frente:

- O que que deu em você?! – inquiriu, bravo.

Porém, um não menos bravo Naruto, que já se ajoelhara à sua frente, respondeu:

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ser tão cabeça-dura! (4)

E Sasuke pareceu ficar inconformado. Num ato instintivo, tomou seu travesseiro não menos espaçoso e, novo zás, arremessou-o em Naruto. O menor reclinou sobre si, quase tombando para trás.

- Ora, seu...! – zangado, retomou seu travesseiro em mãos e mirou ao seu namorado novamente, prestes a acertá-lo; contudo, prevendo seu movimento, o outro desviou-se da travesseirada que levaria.

Não disposto a desistir, o loiro tentou mais uma vez e, para se defender, Sasuke não pôde deixar de atacá-lo com o seu. Assim estava iniciada a guerra de travesseiros do não-pacato casal de Konoha.

E assim ela se prosseguiu por uns bons quinze minutos, antes de ambos desabarem ao chão, exaustos. O menor tinha a face avermelhada e Sasuke apoiava o corpo sobre uma mão, esbaforido. Então, no completo silêncio que se fez no quarto – agora totalmente bagunçado – um parou para olhar o outro. E, de repente, a posição em que se encontravam pareceu tão absurda... e hilária, que Naruto não conseguiu conter uma sonora gargalhada. O moreno o encarou, deliciando-se com a cena, e um sorrisinho matreiro escapou pelo canto de sua boca.

Pelo visto, já nem importava mais o motivo que os levara àquilo, estavam em paz novamente.

- Ne, Sasuke-kun, eu ainda não sei o que foi que te deu... – confessou um Naruto com um certo risinho maroto.

Dessa vez, o maior se limitou a um gentil sorriso:

- Não foi nada, de verdade. – agora, ele falara com carinho, diferentemente de como o fizera antes.

E Naruto não se incomodou por ficar sem uma resposta, estava contente de o diminuto desentendimento ter chegado ao seu término. Sorrindo, engatinhou até o moreno, ajeitando-se em seu colo e abraçando-lhe pelo pescoço. Mirou-o nos olhos, sussurrando lascivamente, antes de prosseguir para um beijo no pescoço pálido:

- Que bom. Fico... Aliviado.

Sasuke sentiu seus pêlos se arrepiarem e, sem dificuldade, segurou o menor bem firme entre seus braços, levantando-o e levando a ambos para a cama. Naruto, não muito paciente, jogou-se para frente, investindo seus dentes contra a pele tenra do namorado. O moreno sentiu uma pontada em seu corpo, ansiando por mais daqueles toques e, perdendo as forças, tombou à cama, fazendo ecoar um barulho amortecido de seus corpos chocando-se contra o colchão.

Não importava mais, de fato. Porque, agora, não havia mais grandes richas para enfrentarem, como as de antigamente. Agora, as guerras que lhes cabiam eram todas macias.

_Owari_

oOoOo

(1) Non se preocupe, Sasuke, compreendo seu drama. u-u

(2) Ehehe, e o que dirá no "antes de dormir". ;D

(3) É brega, mas eu gosto de um Sasu kawai. nn

(4) Eu keria dizer "turrão"...

**-Notinhas-**

Re-chan, aki está sua fic bônus. nn "jogando confetinhus" Sei que ficou curta demais, mas, de qq jeito, espero que tenha agradado...nn/ Fix de SasuNaru pq sei que você os ama. n-n NHammm, não ia ser bem assim a fic, mas tudo bem...rsrsr. Será que preciso esclarecer algo sobre ela...? Ahn, sim, a fic se passa após um possível fim de Naruto, onde o Sasu fika bonzinho e se enamora do Narutchim!! Comecei a escreve-la (na folinha d caderno) em janeiro...só agora pude digitá-la.

É isso, kem kiser, mandy reviewstchy!!

Mari, mais um parabéns pra vc!

Super bjus pra todos! Epseicalmente pra ti, Rei!

Xauzinho

15/04/03

**Pime-chan**


End file.
